


Alec and The Bump

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec talks to the baby, Fluffy Dad Alec, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Sick Magnus Bane, at least the bump, everyone loves Magnus, everyone loves fluffy dad Alec, he has a cold/fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: For Anon on Pregnant Magnus Prompts





	Alec and The Bump

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt as long as the other but it's still something and its longer than the previous prompts have been
> 
> prompt: "Or maybe one about Alec just talking to the bump while Magnus is asleep and been caught by his family or another character(that isn’t Magnus)"

Ever since the couple had announced Magnus’ pregnancy it had become a big topic in the Shadow World, especially at the Institute. The couple hadn’t cared as long as no one dared to harm Magnus or the baby.

The thing that people noticed was how possessive Alec became when he found out about the pregnancy. Yes, he was protective of Magnus before the pregnancy, due to the fact that people were still adjusting to the ideas of a Downworlder and a Shadowhunter being a relationship. After finding out, however, it seemed as if the Archer had taken a new personality. One that would promise a swift death should any harm befall his beloved and their growing child.

Close friends and family, however, saw another side to the tough Shadowhunter and it was something that only they got too experience.

~~~

The first time anyone saw this special side of Alec was the day they found out Magnus was pregnant.

The news itself was wonderful.

The events leading to the news were horrible.

Magnus was called in to help assist the Shadowhunters with a problem. There was a group of rogue werewolves who had kidnapped a group of Warlock children. Luke and Maia were there too. Although they weren’t a part of the pack, they wanted to lend their assistance anyway. Catarina was present as well to help the children in case they needed medical attention.

They had portaled to the warehouse where it was rumored that the group was operating from. There was a protective barrier around the place, which gave it away.

Magnus felt a wave of dizziness hit him and he swayed. He locked eyes with the warehouse and gave one last push with his magic and the barrier shattered. The last thing he remembers are the voices calling his name.

/

The warlock bolted straight up and looked around frantically. There were many hands touching him, but all he could feel was blind panic. It wasn’t until a pair of warm lips met his, that he had finally calmed down. The pair of lips moved away from his and he whined a bit, earning a couple of chuckles. He slowly opened his golden cat eyes and looked to see his friends and family looking at him.

His eyes made contact with his husband. The pair stared at each other a bit before Magnus flung himself into Alec’s hold.

“What happened? Where am I? What happened with the children? Did you guys get them?”

“Hey hey hey”

Alec placed his hands onto Magnus’ cheeks and watched as the Warlock stopped rambling long enough to look at him. Alec stroked his soft cheek with his thumb and watched as Magnus’ eyes fell shut at the comforting gesture.

“Honey, please calm down alright? First, we’re at the Institute; in the infirmary. After you broke the barrier, you passed out. You scared everyone. Secondly, we got the children. Catarina checked them over and gave them a clean slate, then we brought them back to their families. As for why you’re here…”

He stopped and turned to Catarina. The woman had tears in her eyes as she stepped up and took her best friend’s hand.

“Congratulations Magnus, you’re pregnant”

The next moment was filled with tears and hugs as everyone congratulated the soon-to-be parents. Tears streaming down everyone’s faces in pure happiness.

That night, Izzy and Jace stopped in the doorway leading to the infirmary watching as their big brother lay by his husband’s side. Hand rubbing the flat belly and whispering to it.

“You’re gonna be so loved. Your Papa and I will always love and protect you little one”

~~~

Raphael, Cat, and Simon were the next ones to witness the phenomenon that was cuddly, protective dad Alec.

Originally, Catarina was supposed to visit the couple to give them a potion for Magnus’ morning sickness, but Raphael had called for asking for help with a couple of wounded fledglings. She agreed only if he followed her to the loft. The vampire had reluctantly agreed, but Simon had overheard that he was going to visit the couple and had asked if he could go.

Raphael’s only response was to roll his eyes.

When they entered the apartment, the lights were dimmed down as if they were still sleeping. The trio silently crept to the bedroom door and silently taking in the heart-warming scene.

Magnus asleep on the bed, face pale and curled towards Alec. The Shadowhunter sitting on a chair next to the bed, head on his arms and looking at the tiny bump.

“Hey there, calm down and give your Papa a break. He’s really tired and I know that he’s working hard to help protect you and to grow you. He’s an amazing person and I can’t wait for you to meet him”

He patted the tiny bump softly and continued to stare at it.

The three Downworlders smiled at the scene, leaving the potions on the coffee table before silently leaving.

~~~

The next person to see this amazing phenomena that was ‘fluffy dad Alec’ was Clary.

She had been doing some painting in her room when Cat and Izzy came by. They had asked her to drop some medicine, potions, and paperwork off to the couple. Magnus had come down with a cold that was progressively turning into a raging fever. Alec had taken a day off to stay at home with the pregnant Warlock.

She had quickly agreed.

She loved Magnus like a caring godfather. He had cared for her from the first time he had seen her. Although for the wrong reasoning of her mother, he had still agreed with the then-Shadowhunter.

When she was new to the Shadowhunter stuff, he could’ve rejected her since his life was on the line, but he still helped her. Now that they were in-laws and he was pregnant. She felt the need to protect him as well.

Although, to be fair, everyone grew a protective instinct towards Magnus and his bump.

Before going to the loft, she took the liberty to go buy some food from the store and a restaurant for the couple. She arrived and used her stele to draw a rune to unlock the door. She saw that the lights were dimmed and quietly made her way to the kitchen. She put away the frozen meals and groceries in their respective places.

She placed the take out food in the stove to keep it warm and made her way to the bedroom to see if the couple were awake. When she opened the door, she had to bite her tongue to keep from making any noises.

Alec sat on a chair next to the bed with tears streaming down his face and gripping onto Magnus’ hand. his other hand rubbing the four month baby bump. Poor Magnus. His face was pale, his cheeks were flushed and sprinkled red, his breathing was labored. He also let out a painful whine every once in a while.

“It’s gonna be alright baby. Your Papa is fighting this sickness, so you have to fight it too. Your Aunt Cat said that you were being very strong and fighting this disease. Heh, that’s a trait that you inherited from the both of us. Our stubbornness, but please don’t grow up to be too stubborn. Otherwise, you might end up like your Uncle Jace.”

The red-headed Shadowhunter silently crept out of the loft sending a message to Alec about the paperwork, potions, and food. She wiped the tears from her face and laughed lightly when she got a smile in response.

~~~

The next time, Underhill was the one to witness fluffy Alec.

He made his way to the Head’s office with documents that needed his approval. When he arrived at the office, he was about to knock when he saw his boss kneeling down in front of his husband.

Magnus was asleep on the couch with a blanket from Izzy’s room thrown over him. He was softly snoring in content.

The Warlock had shown up to the Institute in tears and asked where Alec was at. Everyone pointed to his office and had waddled over there after saying a quick thank you.

From where he was standing, he could see the dark bags under the Warlock’s eyes. He felt bad for the Warlock. He was about to back away when he heard Alec whispering something while rubbing the belly.

“Hey in there, you need to give your Papa a break. He’s so tired and I know that you must be tired as well. I hope that the two of you are gonna sleep through the night this time. Daddy gets sad when the both of you are suffering and there’s nothing I can do to help.”

Underhill decided that the documents could wait for a few more hours.

~~~

The final time that anyone would see Alec talking to the baby was when Magnus had gone into labor. He was asked to come in as a consult on a case. The Shadowhunters were at their wit’s end when Magnus had volunteered to help out. Alec had refused saying that Magnus had not been feeling well all day.

When asked about it, Magnus had said that the baby was just being active and kicking harder than usual. They were in the middle of the OPs center when Magnus had doubled over and grabbed at Jace’s arm, leaning on the table. Izzy and Clary cried out as well and rushed to their brother-in-law.

Jace was holding Magnus up to the best of his abilities and asking him if he were alright.

“Mags, is there anything we can do? Are you alright?”

Magnus straightened up and looked at Jace.

“Don’t worry so much, Puppy. Im fine. I jus-”

Magnus had stopped mid sentence when he felt a tugging sensation from the inside and a sudden rush of liquid. The three Shadowhunters and one Warlock looked down when they heard splashing and saw the puddle at their feet. They all looked back up at each other as Magnus groaned and leaned into Jace’s side.

“I guess my water broke?”

All the Shadowhunters in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at the group. They all broke into action when Magnus whimpered and placed his face onto Jace’s chest.

Izzy grabbed her stele and activated Jace’s strength and speed runes for him. The blonde picked up the Warlock and rushed down into the infirmary. Izzy, on the other hand, informed Clary to send a fire message to Catarina telling her to come to the Institute. She then went and rushed out the room. Alec was in a meeting with the Downworld leaders. He needed to know what was happening.

The leaders had jumped in surprise when the door slammed open. They all breathed when they saw Isabelle, but it had quickly turned into worry when the next words spilled out of her mouth.

“Magnus is in labor”

Alec paled and rushed out of the room.

When he got there, Catarina was checking him over and putting all sorts of wires on him. The laboring Warlock was rubbing his stomach when he saw his Shadowhunter in the corner of his eye.

“Alexander!”

The Warlock opened his arms and Alec immediately rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly (but not too tightly). The female Warlock looked at her friend and smiled at him.

“Ok then boys, I’ll leave for a little bit and come back later seeing as how we have some time. Magnus, you should sleep while you can. This could be a while and you need all of the strength that you need”

Magnus nodded while still having his face attached to his husband’s warm chest. The nurse saw his hair bob back and forth indicating that he had heard her.

A little while later, Maryse and Max had come to see the soon-to-be parents and saw Alec hunched over a sleeping Magnus with his hand on the bump. Alec was whispering something to it and the mother and brother decided to come back. They left with smiles on their faces when they heard Alec talking about how loved and protected their gonna be when they come out.

**Author's Note:**

> remember if you want a prompt done, hit me up on tumblr at @yuki-chicken or on here on the original prompt post (make sure you read the rules :3)
> 
> comment and kudos


End file.
